Fate and Choices
by kdzl
Summary: If things had turned out differently, would the members of the BAU still be the same? Or would fate take over regardless? TOTAL AU story. JJ/Hotch.
1. Chapter 1

**_An/ This is complete AU. I don't own Criminal Minds, no matter how badly I wish I did. Let me know what you think._**

**_So, FYI, here are the choices that are the turning points in our favorite characters lives._**

David Rossi--Never left the BAU. Still wrote all of his books and is a well-known author, but refused to give up on his 'unfinished business' until it was finished. Sadly, it is not. At least not yet :)

Aaron Hotchner--Never applied to the FBI. Worked as a district attorney in Virginia before becoming the Attorney General for Virginia.

Jennifer Jareau (JJ)--Again, never applied to the FBI. Now works as a PR rep for a high profile PR firm.

Penelope Garcia--Parents never died. Never dropped out of Cal-Tech. Became a technical analyst for the same PR firm where JJ works.

Emily Prentiss--Caved to parents wishes and became an international business woman.

Spencer Reid--Father decided to take Spencer with him. Now a Nobel Prize winning Physicist.

Derek Morgan--Father somehow survived the shooting. After graduating from Northwestern with his JD, Morgan became a prosecuting attorney for Cook County, Illinois which allowed him to stay close to his family. Recently transferred to work directly under the Attorney General for Virginia.

* * *

JJ slammed the alarm clock that violently awakened her. Another day. Another day doing a job that she cared about but worked her to the bone. She loved the PR firm she worked at, she loved her coworkers and her friends more than anything, but something always felt like it was missing; _A life._JJ mused to herself. One moment alone, and she might have been able to find one for her, but the truth remained that at thirty years old, she had shut off the slightest possibility that she could have a life outside of work.

She got ready quickly, having perfected the art of looking decent without spending more than an hour on herself; she needed as much sleep as she could get, and the last thing she needed to waste her time on was getting dressed in the morning. Usually methodical and patient, JJ grabbed her keys and left her tiny home at her usual time—7:43, giving her enough time to be exactly five minutes early. JJ had a well worn routine, one that no man, no matter how fantastic, could break.

As JJ arrived, she took in a few deep breaths, the calm before the plunge. Her life outside of Wesson & Davis was mundane; inside however, was a continual panic, her life being ruled by impulse decisions and quick thinking. She took one last sip of her tea, and walked into the glass doors, heels clicking lightly on the tile.

"JJ, the Jackson Bright account needs to speak with you immediately." The intern—JJ swore her name was Laura but she wasn't sure—called the second the blonde was in sight.

"If they call back, tell them I will talk to them when I have a minute." JJ commanded, the Brights were JJ's largest account of her long and diverse client list, taking up nearly all of the company's resources. Being fabulously wealthy, the old-money blue bloods often made very public mistakes that needed JJ's expertise. They paid a hefty sum for what JJ did for them, their 25 year-old son getting a high school aged girl pregnant had single-handedly paid for JJ's trip to the Bahamas last winter, but JJ was worth every penny.

"The Cameron's executive called, he was wondering if you could do a consult." Another employee called—JJ had no clue what her name was, although the woman must have been in that cubicle for the last three years.

"Tell him to make an appointment with my assistant." Cameron's department store had endured more scandal in its Board of Trustees and Top Executives than anyone could have guessed. With major corporations, it wasn't uncommon for corruption to be in the business plan, but they got busted—big. A disgruntled employee turned whistle blower when the CFO began inflating the company's stocks, causing the Cameron's to scatter to keep its stock holders. JJ had never seen such a large purge, the entire upper management, save the President and Vice President of the company, was let go. Cameron's needed JJ's help badly, and for her part, she had delivered. Their current popularity was skyrocketing, despite the rumors that the company would have to shut its doors.

Before stopping into her office where she would be stuck talking to her clientele until given the chance to break free and run around the spacious offices of Wesson & Davis like a chicken with its head cut off, she decided to visit her favorite coworker and best friend—Penelope Garcia.

Garcia, as she was normally called, was fun-loving and completely unprofessional. She stuck out like a sore-thumb in the business suit clad ocean of Wesson and Davis. If it wasn't for the fact that she was the best at what she did, she probably would've been fired by now. But one fact remained; Garcia was the best computer-whiz JJ had ever seen in action. She could find dirt on any blackmailer around. The two had bonded instantly; JJ didn't know how she had ever gone through life without Garcia brightening her day.

"Hey Sugar toes, what can I hit you up for?" Garcia smiled as JJ walked into her office. She quickly clicked out of the browser she had up. JJ didn't need to know what she was doing—yet.

"Nothing. I just came in here to talk." JJ laughed, sipping her ever present tea once again.

"Wait, and spend a moment away from your office? Jayje, how will you survive?" She laughed, making a mental note of everything that came to mind when JJ walked in. Perception wasn't always her strong suit, but this would help her on her secret mission.

"I've got my tea. That's all I need in life." JJ chortled. It was common knowledge around Wesson & Davis that Jennifer Jareau was a tea addict, people would often try to get her to drink coffee, which was the assumed life blood of the earth, but she would always refuse. She left her coffee behind at Georgetown, discovering the sweet aroma of tea. Anyone who would mess with that, she would take down.

"What about a good man?" Garcia asked innocently. "Could you use one of them?"

"And where would I find one of those?" JJ questioned sarcastically, not knowing that Garcia knew the answer to that.

"Online." Garcia remarked, with just enough mirth that JJ hadn't thought she was serious. But she was, she was very serious.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner arrived at the office long before he was due. Being the Attorney General for the citizens of Virginia was rewarding enough, though it had seemingly cost him a lot. Once, back when he was still young and unsure of his decision, he had almost thought of leaving his precious career, but Hailey had talked him out of it. He still missed Hailey, but the hours and his love of the job had driven an irreparable wedge between them.

"Hey Hotch." Morgan called. Derek Morgan was Hotch's right hand in the prosecution of criminals. He had come from Northwestern with the highest of recommendations. The justice system was lucky to have Derek Morgan on the prosecution side or far too many guilty men would've walked free. If Hotch wasn't mistaken, he noticed Morgan type a few last details as he clicked out of the internet in record speed.

"Hi, Morgan." Hotch said, unsure of what was going on. If Morgan continued to put the bad guys in prison, Hotch frankly didn't care what the man was up to. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Alright." Morgan replied, pulling back up the page he had previously been doting on before as he heard the door click shut. He felt creepy doing it, it wasn't right for man to get involved in another man's love life. It was against bro-code. But if Morgan didn't find Hotch a distraction soon, he would be taking time off for an ulcer. Hotch was over working the entire department, and Morgan was going to bring an end to it.

The E-Harmony profile he had posted in his boss's name was faring well; it looked like there were some very desperate women who could use Hotch in their lives, although Morgan was sure that he would've satisfied them far better than Hotch ever could. But it wasn't Morgan's ability to attract women that was in question. He needed to find the right girl, one that could distract Hotch for long enough for Morgan to recoup from the treacherous hours he had been working. This was not a matter of pleasure; it was a matter of sanity.

He browsed through the various matches that had been suggested, noting that none of these women seemed like they could exactly handle the Aaron Hotchner ways. He was almost disheartened enough to close the book on his weeklong attempt at matchmaking when he noticed a picture of a blonde woman biting her lip casually. Pictures didn't say everything, but she seemed to be laid-back enough. He clicked to get a better look at Jennifer Jareau.

He skimmed through her profile, liking what he saw. Thirty years old, blonde, 5'6, Cancer, Non-Smoker, Presbyterian (non-orthodox), PR Rep in the DC area. She said that she was looking for a 'Constant, stable man', Hotch was nothing if not stable. Likes: Tea, Italian Food, Reading, Movies and watching 'Ace of Cakes'. Dislikes: Mistakes of the fabulously rich, being away from work, coffee. She seemed perfect, the perfect distraction. It was time to make contact.

Morgan took in a deep breath, trying to channel his inner Hotch. He wondered what a workaholic would say to a fellow workaholic that would entice her in for a closer look. If he were to be honest with himself, he would have admitted that the chances of Hotch trying to pick up a girl online were slim to none, so there was no template for him to follow, but that didn't stop Morgan. Persistence was not persuaded into defeat when sleeping hours were involved.

He attempted again, this time to better results. "Hi." Morgan muttered under his breath, typing the message that was going to take his work-addicted boss off his hands for a little while. "My name is Aaron Hotchner, check out my profile." Morgan typed decisively. Sure it was lame, but this girl had to be a little desperate, she was, after all, on E-Harmony.

* * *

"Ugh." Garcia cringed as she read the message that had blared upon her screen. "Check out my profile?" She muttered disbelievingly. In the few weeks that JJ's account had been up, the problem hadn't been finding potential suitors; JJ had her fair supply of those. The tricky part was trying to screen out the creepos that threatened her friend's datinghood.

The not so witty repertoire of words that had appeared in that message in no way tempted Garcia to send her very best friend into this guys waiting arms. She clicked to get a better look at the moron who hadn't the decency to even flirt in the message. What she beheld was not what she expected.

While in the one sentence she had based her judgment of Aaron Hotchner on was, in fact, lame, his profile made him out to be something else.

He was cute, Penelope hadn't expected that. He seemed tall from his picture, though it wasn't probably the best shot she'd seen. The page was purely amateur, but she could let that go, not everyone was as talented as she. Maybe she'd give him another chance. He seemed decent enough, there was no indication that he would be like the losers JJ had dated before. Tagging his profile so that she could remember it for future reference, Garcia clicked to see the next contender.

Yuck. Yuck was all that Garcia could think when she saw the profile of one William LaMontagne Jr. He was from Louisiana; oh she couldn't subject her best friend to the accent. Deciding that she wasn't going to even suggest this for JJ, she blocked the user quickly, swearing to stay as far away from this guy as possible. Yes, she had gotten—well gotten denoted that JJ knew what she was doing, so she more had found a way- JJ to try online dating. She was not wasting it on that guy.

Garcia contemplated for a moment, finally deciding that Aaron Hotchner was the best thing she had seen so far, maybe he wouldn't that bad after all. She pulled her face to smile like JJ did. She found that the more she acted like JJ, the easier it was to write like JJ. She began to try to channel her inner JJ, but found it difficult. If she was being JJ, she would never be on E-harmony in the first place.

"Hey sugar." Garcia began, smiling at herself with the bold power she felt. "I definitely liked what I saw. Do you want to chat sometime?"

She recieved a return message far faster than she expected, and smiled at the soft banter in the message. "Baby Girl, I'd chat with you anytime :)"

_Maybe this can work out for my blonde, relationship challenged friend after all. _She mused to herself as she scheduled a time to meet.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: I have no excuse for why I haven't updated most of my stories, other than I had some great ideas for new stories and have been kind of playing around with those. And, I'm doing school stuff, so I guess that makes another possible excuse. Thanks to everybody who's reviewed this story! I normally do this in Review Reply's but my computer has been acting funny lately, so you get your thanks here :) I enjoy this story, so I hope you do too!_**

Chapter 2

"Yes, Mr. Devereaux, I know Agent Rossi's second book is coming out in June, and we're already working on the publicity for that." JJ rolled her eyes at the publisher on the phone. David Rossi had fired almost thirty publicists before becoming her client. While she got along well with the man, she honestly couldn't stand his manager or publisher. Both were arrogant jerks, and unlike the hardworking FBI agent, seemed to cannibalize on the success of their clients.

"Mr. Devereaux, I assure you, I have everything under control. We've already got places lining up to be added to his book signing tour, and I'm just waiting on Agent Rossi's approval before finalizing the list." Pausing only for a moment to allow the pompous man to insinuate that he could make decisions for his client, JJ interrupted. "Sorry, Dave made it abundantly clear that he doesn't want any 'idiotic middlemen getting in the way.' So I'll let you know when he approves that."

JJ nodded encouragingly to Garcia who entered her office boldly. Anxious to finally get off the call, she stated. "Mr. Devereaux, you can take this all up with Agent Rossi. I'll talk with you later next week."

"Jayje, darling." Garcia smiled as JJ hung up the phone. It had been three days since she had chatted with Aaron Hotchner, and they had set a date for an introduction in real life. Now all she had to do was get JJ to agree to it. "What are you doing?"

"Working." JJ replied cautiously, more than a little wary of the tone in her friends voice.

"Do you want to get coffee?" Garcia asked hopefully.

"I don't like coffee." JJ shrugged.

"Starbucks has tea too." Garcia reminded her friend.

"Right now?" JJ asked.

"No. Later. About three o'clock, on the corner of 5th and Adams. I was thinking then because it's when you're not SUPER busy. Of course, you're always busy, but just not when you're super busy because--" Garcia began to ramble nervously.

"Well, I guess I could." JJ said cutting Garcia off, completely unsure of what her friend was planning, but certain that there was more to the story than a simple coffee run.

"Alright. Great." Garcia said finally, before JJ could change her mind. "By the way, you won't be going with me."

JJ was completely unimpressed with this development. "What do you mean?"

"I've got this guy---" Garcia began before being angrily cut off by the blonde whose face was rapidly turning beet red.

"No." JJ gasped. "No setups."

"But Jayje, he is absolutely perfect. Really, he's a complete doll." Garcia gushed.

"Then why don't you date him?" JJ retorted.

"Because I would like you to have progeny someday, and that means throwing some decent ones your way every once in a while." Garcia explained, giving JJ her best puppy face. "Come on."

"Where did you meet him?" JJ caved. "If you say at an AA meeting so help me--"

"Online." Garcia admitted sheepishly.

"If you met him online, why would he want to meet me?" JJ asked in disbelief. She knew what was coming, but that didn't stop her from foolishly wishing differently.

"Because he commented on your profile." Garcia gave JJ a tentative smile, hoping that it would stop JJ from bludgeoning her to death.

"What profile?" JJ demanded furiously.

"The one on E-harmony." Garcia said sweetly, trying to deflect JJ's rage.

"Oh no. You didn't." JJ cringed, throwing her head in her hands. This was bad, bad indeed.

"I'm just looking out for your best interest, and you wouldn't do it yourself, so someone had to act." Garcia pleaded.

"This guy could be a rapist or a ---I don't even want to think about who this guy could really be." JJ groaned. "No, I'm not doing it."

"He's the the Attorney General for Virginia, I doubt he would be a rapist." Garcia mentioned.

"Yeah, right, he's the Attorney General, and I'm Blanche off of the Golden Girls." JJ bit out sarcastically. Her counterpart looked at her with impatience.

"So help me JJ, I've been to hell and back to find you a good guy, the least you could do is meet him." Garcia countered. "And _please_, if you were a Golden Girl, you would totally be Dorothy."

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO FIND ME A GUY!" JJ insisted, unsure of how her life had gotten to this.

"You didn't have to. I'm a good enough friend to know when you need one." Garcia cried. "I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need help." JJ defended. "I'm doing perfectly fine on my own."

"Oh really?" Seeing JJ's confused expression, Garcia added, "When was the last time you went on a date with a guy that didn't involve you hiding in the bathroom for at least twenty minutes?" Garcia countered, eyeing her friend suspiciously.

JJ nodded begrudgingly, it definitely had been a while. "If I do this, I better not end up dead." She muttered.

"Oh, JJ. You'll have the best time." Garcia squeeled, pulling JJ into a tight hug. "He's just great."

"What's his name?" JJ groaned.

"Aaron Hotchner, but all of his friends call him Hotch." Garcia informed proudly.

"Hotch?" JJ snorted.

"I know, it sounds strange. Like 'Startsky and Hutch', but its kind of posh. Don't you think?" Garcia discarded JJ's concerns easily.

"I guess." JJ shrugged. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. What if its absolutely awkward?"

"I'll go with you and observe. If I see you trying to gouge your own eyes out with a coffee straw, I'll rescue you." Garcia promised happily.

"Fine, but I'm not making any promises." JJ relented, sure that this was going to end in disaster.

Garcia squealed with glee. "I'll set it up with him, I know this is going to be perfect!"

* * *

"Hey Hotch." Morgan called, fairly worried. He had set up his boss's coffee date a few days ago, but it was going to be a pain to admit what he had done. While it had been done out of the goodness of his own heart, he was sure Hotch wasn't going to see it that way.

"What Morgan?" Hotch asked abruptly, he didn't mean to be short with his coworkers, but having been on the phone for nearly an hour with some section chief at the FBI had left his stressed. He pittied the poor men and women that had to work under Erin Strauss.

"Did you have a meeting today?" Morgan asked casually, "around three-ish."

"No." Hotch said. "Why?"

"Well I have this friend who is in town and she's going to be getting coffee and I thought that maybe you'd like to meet her." Morgan shrugged. This was so against the bro-code, but he was far from caring. He needed some sleep, and this was the only way he was going to get it.

"If you have a date, why would I want to come?" Hotch sputtered.

"I actually won't be able to make it, but I don't want her waiting forever." Morgan said, giving the lame excuse that the girl in the mail-room had told him to use. "I thought maybe you could show her a good time. Though I doubt it would be anything compared to the Derek Morgan magic."

"Well, if I'm destined to lose." Hotch surmised. "Seriously, your expecting me to believe that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Morgan retorted, putting his hands up in the air as if he were surrendering.

"In the year I've worked with you, you've never once blown off a woman if you thought you could get some from her." Hotch said, giving Morgan a knowing look.

"Me and this girl go way back." Morgan defended. "I would want some from her if I didn't care so much about her."

"You do realize that if I agree to this, I'm going to have to find out the real story." Hotch demanded.

"I met this girl online, she seems really cool." Morgan finally explained. "I thought you might want to meet her."

"Do you know the dangers of dating online?" Hotch countered agitatedly.

"I did some background checks on her, she's legit." Morgan admitted.

"Your seriously expecting me to go on a date with your friend that you met online?" Hotch asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Morgan shrugged. "Hotch, your a big guy, if she turns out to be a psychopath, you could take her down easily."

"That's reassuring." Hotch muttered. "What were you doing online dating? You don't pick up enough of them in real life?"

"I wasn't looking for me." Morgan confided. "Dude, look. If you don't find yourself some kind of a distraction, I'm going to lose my mind."

"You tried to find me a girlfriend online?" Hotch asked in disgust. "What kind of a man does that?"

"Not going to lie, I felt like a sucker." Morgan shuttered with discomfort. "If you go and get yourself remarried, and you take just a three day honeymoon, that gives me three days where I am working normal hours and not adhering to a drill sergent."

"Then get a new job." Hotch offered, shocked that this was indeed happening to him. "Leave my dating life out of it."

"She's hot." Morgan said, hoping that this would change his boss's mind.

"Like that is going to change this situation." Hotch groaned as Morgan shoved him aside and logged onto Hotch's laptop. He quickly logged into the account and pulled up the beautiful Jennifer Jareau. "Woah." Hotch sighed under his breath before he could stop himself.

"I know, she's got a little something about her." Morgan agreed.

"This is online, she probably doesn't look like that in real life." Hotch said, more to himself than Morgan. If Jennifer Jareau was in fact, Jennifer Jareau, then she actually seemed like his type. While not always adamant about it, he had always preferred blondes. But he wasn't going to get ahead of himself. He couldn't judge her based off of a picture. His exwife had been a looker too and that hadn't stopped her from being one of his least favorite people on the planet.

"Just meet her." Morgan insisted. "If she turns out to be not her--" he pointed at the screen. "--then I will run interference and you can make the fast break."

"Fine, but just coffee." Hotch muttered. He couldn't believe he was actually agreeing to this. If it weren't for the fact that he knew that Morgan wouldn't give up on this until Hotch had agreed to one meeting, he totally wouldn't have.

"Just coffee." Morgan agreed. If anyone had asked him if he would have actually gotten Hotch to agree to meet a complete stranger, he would have said no. But he had succeeded and that was the sweetest triumph he had ever tasted. This was an indication that one day, Hotch would in fact have some reason to take time off, and Morgan could do the work of a normal human, and not that of an insomniac.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner arrived at the Starbucks promptly at 3:00. Checking the address once more to ensure he had the right location, he sighed.

"Come on man, it's not like it's going to get any easier if you stand out here all day." Morgan said, a small glint in his eye.

"You're the one who got me into this." Hotch growled softly, effectively cutting off Morgan's slight mockery.

Pushing open the door, he quickly scanned the room to discover that the blonde woman from the profile was not in the coffee shop. Upon further investigation, he realized that there were NO blonde women in the coffee shop, other than the cashier standing behind the counter. Ordering a black coffee, he picked a table in the middle of the room. Other than the lanky young man at the table next to him, there weren't many others in the shop. Hotch was grateful for that, happy that if this did turn out to be an embarrassing failure, that there wouldn't be more people to witness his dating life crash and burn once again.

Suddenly, the door chimed, signaling the entrance of another patron. Looking up, Hotch quickly caught the sight of the beatiful woman, to whom her picture had not done justice. He could instantly tell that she was uncomfortable.

He noticed how she smiled shyly as he stood to welcome her to the table.

"Hi, I'm Aaron." He said, for some reason, suddenly able to smile brightly and extending his hand.

"Jennifer, but everybody calls me JJ." She said, shaking his hand, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Would you like some coffee?" He asked, ushering her to her seat. JJ was something else, that was for sure.

"Can I get tea?" She asked nervously. He didn't seem like a rapist, but looks could be very misleading.

"Absolutely." He said smiling.

* * *

"Hey Sugar. Can I take this seat by you?" Garcia asked as she plopped down at the bar, getting a good view at her friend's encounter.

"Sure Baby girl." Morgan said. He felt like a bit of a voyerist watching Hotch like this, but this was his only shot at getting a weekend off.

The pair watched in silence for a moment, trying to determine the tone of the meeting.

"Do you think its going well over there?" Garcia asked after a moment. "I really want it to be going well."

"I'd think so." Morgan mused, though he'd been wondering the same thing. "Why?"

"I just have an vested interest in this one." Garcia chirped.

"Really?" Morgan asked, stunned. "I do too."

"Wait..." Garcia began to understand. "Aaron Hotchner?"

"Jennifer Jareau?" Morgan's eyes widened, a smile threatening at the corners of his mouth.

Garcia nodded. "I guess I'm not the only one who is manipulative."

"We did what we had to do." Morgan reasoned.

"Well Sugar, I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

"Um-- Mr. Hotchner--Aaron--Hotch?" JJ said unsure. She didn't often go on blind dates, she didn't know how to address her new friend. Date. Man friend who was her date. _Oh boy. _"I don't really know how to say this, so I'm going to get it all out. I didn't join that website." She felt completely awkward

"You didn't?" Hotch said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"No. My friend," She gestured to the table where Garcia and Morgan were sitting, "she decided to help me by doing this for me." JJ said, trying to say it as gently as she could.

"Oh, well, I guess if we're being honest, my co-worker was the one who was talking to you who wasn't you." Hotch admitted. "He's right next to your friend."

"Hmmm, the soul mates have met, how nice." JJ mused at the irony of the situation.

"I'm glad that they could meet in person." Hotch chuckled. "Maybe that will keep them off of our backs."

"With Penelope? I doubt it. Until I have single handely risen the birth rate, I think she will be trying to find me someone." JJ teased.

"At least she cares about your well-being. Morgan just wants vacation time." Hotch countered.

JJ smiled easily, Aaron was someone that she could get along with effortlessly, she had been having a hard time finding that in a guy. Maybe she would owe Garcia after all.

* * *

**_AN: So, the other members of the team should be showing up in the next chapter, but I was able to cram Rossi and Reid (see if you can find him) in this one. I just wanted to get this out there :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_An/And then there was an Emily. Still don't own Criminal Minds._**

* * *

Chapter 3

"What do you want?" Emily Prentiss, formerly Emily Prentiss Cooley, spat out angrily at her soon to be ex-husband who surprised her at their doorstep. Each time she looked at him, she could only now feel regret. This was the third time that she had been pregnant and the baby hadn't made it to delivery. Their first child, Alexander, had passed away shortly before his first birthday. Even a young childhood mistake had impacted her life, marrying John and deciding to have the baby had led her to become a woman she didn't recognize anymore. No longer was she Emily Prentiss, international businesswoman. Now she was Emily Prentiss, failure as a mother, wife, and human being.

"I miss you Emmy." He said lovingly.

"John, I don't care how long we were together. You _cheated_ on me." She said angrily. "You just need to _GET OUT._"

"Emily, think of all that you'd be leaving behind." John tried to persuade.

"What am I leaving behind? A broken marriage and a constant migraine?" Emily retorted. "All of these _treasures_ that I shouldn't be leaving behind, maybe your receptionist can pick them back up for you."

"It was one time." John said quietly. "It was a moment of weakness and I failed, but I want to fix this."

"There's nothing left to fix." Emily whispered firmly. Her heart panged at the words, she so badly wanted to believe him, but he wasn't go to change. If she forgave him, then he would just do it again. It wasn't in his nature to learn from mistakes, and this wasn't going to be the time for that change to come about. "Now go or I'm calling the police."

"Emmy--"

"No. Don't _Emmy_ me."Emily commanded. "I wasn't the one who cheated. I'm not the alcoholic. I'm not even the one who left in the first place." She said angrily.

"But Emily" He pleaded one last time. "Please. Give me another chance."

"_GO_." Emily ordered again certain that if she budged an inch that she would spend the rest of her life in misery.

He stood there silently for a moment, before turning to the door. "I love you Emily. Why does that not matter to you?"

"If you really did love me, you have an awful way of showing it." Emily said as she heard the door click shut. John was gone. While this was what she had wanted, it was a bitter victory. He was gone. They were done. Emily tried hard not to disappoint, but this was just one more mark on the score card, saying that there was one more thing she hadn't been able to follow through with. One more failure to hate herself for.

Normally, she wouldn't have condoned losing it. She rarely cried and hated it when she did, but tears felt fitting for this situation. As she collapsed in her favorite chair, she tried to smother the escaping cries. She didn't know whether she stayed in that position for moments or years, but she contiued to sit and rock herself. She kept telling herself that it would be alright, but she didn't know how it ever would be. She was now alone, something that she had always secretly feared. Kicking John out, while liberating, was incredibly terrifying.

_How did I get myself into this mess? _She asked herself angrily as the tears poured down her face.

* * *

"So, Jayje, what did you think of Aaron Hotter than Sin but not as Hot as his black friend?" Garcia asked as they walked back to the office. JJ tried to ignore Garcia's prying questions,knowing that no good would come of them. Garcia was like a leech when it came to this sort of thing, any sign of exciting news and she would latch on and suck it out of you. It was JJ's best effort to try to play aloof about the whole situation. In truth, Aaron Hotchner was someone she could potentially get along with.

"Garcia, I'm really busy, I'm going to be meeting a client today and--" JJ tried to deflect before being interrupted by a desperate gasp.

"NO!" Garcia screeched. "You do not--I repeat--DO NOT, get to keep this a secret."

"Why?"

"Because." Garcia huffed. "Because I worked my butt off trying to get you together and now that you've met, I am one step closer to my goal of you having children. Do not take my dreams away."

"Alright." JJ conceded. "He was uh--really cool."

Garcia gave her friend a stern glare. "Cool is what you call the spanish teacher who gives you gum for a right answer, not how you explain the hottest man you've seen in months."

"I have seen hotter." JJ defended.

"Really?" Garcia asked in disbelief, completely seeing through her fellow blonde's pathetic bluff. "Who?"

"Ummm....." JJ racked her brain.

"That's what I thought." Garcia rolled her eyes. "So, are you going to see him again?"

JJ's face instantly fell, fighting the hormones that wanted to wage war on her frontal lobes. "No, we said that we were just going to appease you and his friend."

"What?" Garcia smacked her hand to her head in agony. Sometimes, she swore JJ was a moron. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, I didn't want to come off creepy and stalkerish." JJ tried to reason. "He's the one who said it first."

* * *

Hotch knew it was stupid. He had no idea why he was doing it, but he had to. He had to see her again. And seeing as the only place he knew she frequented was Starbucks, he nervously entered. Noticing that there was no blonde to be found, he grumbled and got in the line for his coffee.

Behind him, a dark haired woman waited patiently, staring forward at the ordering options. Emily needed coffee now. She had gone through too much this last week to survive today without the blessed substance of caffeine. She contemplated her options, wondering which brew would go best with the Johnny Walker stashed in her purse. As she searched her mind for this, she heard someone clear their throat from behind her.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly as she turned to face a tall, lanky man in line. He couldn't be older than twenty-eight.

"Erm...Yeah, I am." He smiled awkwardly, taking a deep breath. "So, are you alone here?"

"Excuse me?" A thrown off Emily asked, staring at the nearest escape routes she could take if it did turn out that she needed to introduce this man with sterility.

"I asked if...If you were alone." Reid muttered.

"Well, yes. Yes, I am." She admitted, sizing up the man in front of her. Maybe if this guy turned out to be a psycho, the man in front of her could help. He seemed like the good Samaritan, protecting women kind.

"Do you want company?" The boyish man offered flirtatiously, though the tone was lost by the blushing and choking sound he made after.

"Are you hitting on me?" Emily scoffed disbelievingly.

"Erm...well, Yes." Spencer blurted. "Sort of. Technically, but--"

"Save it pal." Emily interjected. "I just broke up with my husband this week. I am the last person you want to try to woo."

"It was a dare." Reid confided. "Not that you aren't lovely, but some of the guys who work in the lab with me thought that it would be funny and---"

"Oh." Emily said, understanding.

"You really are lovely." Reid stammered. "I just don't normally try this whole pick up thing."

"No offense, but I can tell." Emily laughed. "Emily Prentiss."

"Spencer Reid." He said as he extended his hand.

"I'll tell you what, if you don't flirt with me." Emily smiled, noticing the man's friends staring. "You can sit and drink with me."

"Alright." Reid smiled in return, taunting his friends with his success.

* * *

**_An/Sorry that this took a while, I just've been busy. Anyway, let me know what you thought._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I am back from vacation, and boy---it was a good time! While away, I still didn't figure out a way to own CM, so all ownership resides in CBS._**

**_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

Hotch groaned as he rested his head in his hands. He was about to do something very desperate, and very pathetic. Morgan had given him the password to his E-Harmony account earlier and made him promise not to let JJ fall by the wayside. And he wasn't going to, but having flubbed by not getting her number, he was fresh out of options.

Logging on quietly, hoping that no one would ever realize the level that he stooped to. He quickly scrolled down and clicked on the familiar name of Jennifer Jareau. He really began to feel like a new kind of pathetic. A few days ago, he would have found the idea of trying to find some girl off the Internet ridiculous, now, it was all that he could think about.

Hotch rubbed his temples before clicking to send JJ a message. He had no idea what to say, it wasn't like they had anything to talk about. But he couldn't fight the urge to see the beautiful woman again. For the first time since his divorce from Hailey, he felt like he was a worthwhile human being, one that was capable of making someone smile. And he longed to feel like that again.

_"JJ..." _He began, not knowing whether to add some form of a salutation other than just her name.

_This is Aaron, we met a few days ago after a strange set up involving one of my prosecutors and your tech girl. I was just wondering if you'd like to get drinks later on this week, or dinner if you have time._

_If you need to reach me, my cell number is 202-878-9563. Give me a call when you can._

Before he could worry himself any more, he quickly, yet forcefully, clicked the enter key, seeing the message off where he couldn't get it back.

* * *

"JJ!" Garcia shouted as her computer instantly dinged as she was locked in her small office. Without warning, the blonde computer genius began to run around excitedly, mimicking a chicken with its head cut off. In a time worthy of the Olympics, she sprinted to her friend's office to tell her of the elating news.

"JJ." She panted as she let herself in the office without knocking. "I.." She had to stop, trying to regain her breathing.

"What's the matter with you?" JJ asked, completely confused at her friend's odd demeanor. Garcia was always a little out there, but this was a little much, even for her.

"Aaron wants to see you again." She gushed, running behind JJ and pulling her best pal in an awkward hug.

"What?" JJ's eyes widened with surprise, and though she refused to admit it-- sheer glee. She had been more than a little upset not to hear from Aaron after their coffee date, but she had cut her losses. This was exciting news.

"He just sent you a message on E-Harmony, he wants to see you for drinks or dinner." Garcia squealed, frolicking around in circles, reminding JJ faintly of a fairy. Though fairies tended to frighten her less.

"What do I say?" JJ gulped worriedly. Being a type A workaholic, she didn't have much of a dating life. She rarely dated, so she didn't know where to go from this point.

"You're supposed to say yes!" Garcia insisted.

"Do I send him a message back?" JJ said, getting up from her desk to pace around. This was a very intimidating situation.

"No." Garcia shook her head, trying to contain her excitement. "He left you his number."

"So I call him?" JJ asked, looking for sage advice anywhere she could get it, even from Garcia.

"Well Jayje, when someone leaves you a number, that's the sort of thing that they would expect." Penelope teased. "This reminds me of in 'Say Anything', when Leon and Diane..."

JJ normally would have tolerated Garcia's love for trailing off on eighties movies, but she didn't have time. She was seconds away from a coronary if she didn't solve this stress soon. "How long do I wait to call him?"

"Do it now!" Garcia demanded, handing JJ the slip of paper where she had written the phone number on.

"I won't seem desperate?" JJ whispered bashfully.

"Of course not. Just do it."

JJ looked down at the paper. "Garcia, you have terrible handwriting." And JJ wasn't lying, there were several instances where JJ couldn't tell if it was a three or a five. She tried to plug the numbers into her phone, but it was taking her a while.

"Oh give me that!" Garcia shouted, stealing the phone and dialing easily. "Its not my fault that I work on computers all of the time. If you never had to write things down, your handwriting would rival that of a doctor too."

"Is it ringing?" JJ shrieked, climbing over he desk to stand next to her friend as both listened to the receiver.

"Hotch." A voice said as it answered.

Both women squealed out of happiness.

"Hello?" The voice said, wondering who was on the other line.

"JJ, say something." Garcia commanded in a whisper.

"What?" JJ hushed back.

"Hello?" Hotch repeated, tempted to hang up. "Is anyone there?"

"Do it. NOW!" Garcia demanded as she shoved the phone at JJ.

"I'm hang--" Hotch began.

"Hi Aaron." JJ interrupted quickly.

"JJ?" Hotch smiled instantly, knowing that he was glad that he had some tolerance for prank calling.

"Yeah, it is." JJ said awkardly, having to clear her throat. "So I erm...got your message."

"Great." Hotch said with a lying smile. He hoped he hadn't creeped her out or come on too strong. "So um... How are you?"

"I'm really good, I just called because of the aforementioned message." JJ stated, biting her lip in worry. She was making a fool out of herself and in front of the most decent man she had met in the longest time.

"Yeah, the message." Hotch said, quaking with embarassment. "If you don't..."

"I'm free for dinner really any night this week." JJ blurted, blushing slightly as Garcia chuckled heartily.

"Really?" Hotch sputtered. "So you could possibly go out on Saturday around six?"

"Sounds great." JJ beamed. "Um...let me give you my address."

"WOOOHOOO." Garcia shouted, her eyes gleaming in joy. No matchmaker had ever been so lucky as she.

"Alright." Hotch smiled. "I'll pick you up at six."

"Bye." JJ grinned happily. While she could kill Garcia for setting her up, maybe E-harmony wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"Emily, you're dancing on my last nerve." Her mother cringed over the phone. "Why won't you just listen to what John has to say?"

"He slept with someone else." Emily huffed exasperated. "What part of that can you not understand?"

"Men make mistakes." Her mother chastised agitatedly.

"If Dad slept with someone else..." Emily retorted.

"That is not the point." Elizabeth snapped.

"It is too the point." Emily countered. "Its the double standard..."

"I'm at work Emily." Her mother said after a bitter pause. "This isn't the time."

"You called me."

"We'll talk about this Saturday when we go to dinner." Her mother said. "I expect you to be there."

"Saturday at six?" Emily muttered, gladly rolling her eyes.

"See you then."

* * *

"No Diane, I'm do not want to go to dinner with you." David Rossi grumbled to his soon to be fifth ex-wife. "I'm fine with my lawyer giving me the papers. I see no reason why we should have to be forced to spend an evening together."

"David." She cooed in her high, whiny voice. "I just think we may have been a bit premature on this whole divorce ordeal."

_"So she's reread the prenupt that says she gets nothing if we divorce." _He thought to himself. While he didn't seem it, David had a nice amount of money from his books. Diane hated that he worked so much, though she didn't mind when cases fed new material that he could make a small fortune off of. That was why she was joining the exclusive, yet always growing club of the 'Former Mrs. David Rossi' organization. She was in good company of fellow gold-diggers and adulteresses there. "I don't think I agree."

"Just have dinner with me." Diane begged. "I'm sure you'll understand where I'm coming from if we could just talk."

Knowing that he wouldn't get out of this wretched situation unless he agreed, he muttered "Fine" feebly.

"That's great. I just know that we can work this out." Diane hooted in triumph. "How about the Pine room on twelfth? Saturday, six o'clock."

"Fine Diane." Rossi grunted, cursing whoever said women were capable of decency.

"Bye Davie."

* * *

Derek Morgan went to check his email to see if the detective from Richmond had sent him a message, but instead, found something so much more intresting. Clicking on the message, he wondered what his new friend Penelope Garcia had to say.

_My dearest, most lucious Derek Morgan,_

_I have such wonderful news! It looks like we are going to be colleagues-in-law! Your bossman called my homegirl and they are going on a date, which I presume will be followed by passionate love making which will lead to adorable little children who drink gallons of tea and work like there's no tomorrow._

_My question is, how would you like to spy? See the fruits of our labor up close and personal? They are going at six on Saturday. I'm sure I can squeeze JJ for the details of the location. Let me know if your interested!_

_Forever Yours,_

_Garcia :)_

* * *

"Dr. Reid." Megan Durbano with Reader's Digest said firmly over the phone. "You're a nobel prize winner, of course we want to meet with you."

"I don't do interviews." Reid maintained, his voice quivering in fear.

"Please, it will just be a human interest piece on how your childhood lead to your work with molecular physics." The journalist urged. "It will be an inspiration to children everywhere."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Reid insisted, fearful of the press. He knew that they were human too, but reporters had a taste for the jugular that he could never understand.

"Just meet with me and we can discuss this further." She said kindly.

"I don't know."

"Please, just dinner. Six o'clock Saturday at the Pine room." She pleaded.

"I guess that would be alright." Reid agreed, having learned that you never said no to a woman with a dinner invitation.

"Oh, thank you so much." She squealed. "I'll see you then."

* * *

**_An/So I guess you can figure out where it goes from here :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_An/ This is *gulp* the last chapter of Fate and Choices. My intention was to show that they all would come together in the end. This has been a fun story and truthfully has been one of the few that I haven't grown absolutely sick of in the end. Its been a fun little ride, but now I have other things to write. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting this story. You my friends are in one word, AWESOME! _**

**_Without further ado..._**

"You can do this Aaron." Hotch said, giving himself a little pep talk. It had been way too long since he had last gone on a date. He was now waiting outside of JJ's house, trying to decide whether he arrived too early. The last thing he wanted was to seem desperate. "This is going to be great."

Truth be told, he was terrified. Coffee with JJ had been fun and easy, but it had been unplanned. They were forced together and were surprised to find that they had a lot in common, that was all. This however, was different. There was risk involved, and if Hotch knew anything it was that when you risked, you could get hurt. Luckily, he knew the only other secret of risking things. He knew that anything worth having involved a risk. So climbing out of his car, he marched straight to her door, ready to take this challenge head on.

He knocked three times and paused, trying to act cool. He had been out of the dating game for a while and it was time that he got back on the horse.

"Hey Aaron." JJ said as she opened the door, adjusting the hem of her skirt unconsciously. Her heart fluttered a little, true she had been dating here and there, but he was the first guy who had this effect on her. For once there was a man that she wasn't just tolerating.

"Hey JJ." Hotch blurted, his eyes threatening to bulge out of his head at the sight of her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." JJ said tight-lipped, trying to keep from blushing. "Uh...erm...should we go?"

Hotch nodded happily, taking her by the hand. He could tell that he was in for an excellent evening.

* * *

"Emily, I just think if you gave John one more chance than you would be pleasantly satisfied with the growth he's making." Elizabeth Prentiss reasoned.

"I don't care about his growth." Emily exasperated in return. "I don't want anything to do with him."

"I just think you're taking a ridiculous stand on this." Her mother sighed.

"Ridiculous? He slept with someone else." She would have screamed if they weren't in a public place, but Elizabeth Prentiss had a knack for knowing how to keep the peace in difficult situations. That was what made her a good ambassador.

"We all make bad decisions--" Her mother began but Emily sharply cut her off.

"Yeah and I made mine when I was fifteen, but Mom, he's almost forty, he should know better."

"Emily, are really going to turn your back on happiness?"

"John never made me happy." Emily admitted. "If anything, I'm finally being honest with myself."

"Sometimes I just don't understand you." Her mother whispered.

"No, you don't." Emily shrugged, getting up. "I have to go to the ladies room."

"You sit back down." Her mother hissed. "We aren't done with this discussion."

"Mom, its not a discussion. I've made my decision. Now make your peace with it or we have nothing else to say." Emily said firmly.

* * *

"Here's your table." The host said, ushering JJ and Hotch to a swanky booth near a window.

"Thank you." JJ said mindlessly, dealing with the butterflies that she didn't know could really exist. She hadn't felt like this ever. Wherever Aaron Hotchner learned romance, they taught it well.

"Would you like at the wine list?" The man asked but something caught JJ's eye.

"Oh man." She mumbled, staring at a shaking man and woman who had the 'reporter' face on.

"Is everything alright?" Hotch asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, things are great I just--" She trailed off. "He's getting massacred over there."

"Huh?" Hotch asked, waving to the waiter to come back in a minute.

"That woman is out for blood and he just isn't going to survive." She mused.

"Go help him." Hotch smiled.

"Huh?"

"I can tell you want to." He said kindly, knowing that JJ could be someone he could end up loving. "Just go and help him and then come back."

"Really?" She asked sheepishly.

"Go before I change my mind."

* * *

"So you'd say that your mother's schizophrenia may or may not have helped you in your triumphs of modern science?" The reporter asked interestedly.

"Well...I guess..well no..." Reid stammered, remembering that this was why he didn't do interviews. "Its complicated."

"Please Dr. Reid, stuttering is hard to quote." The reporter interrupted, practically giving him the blitzkrieg. "Yes or no."

"My mother is a good person, she's just sick." Reid sputtered. He loved his mom and this woman was going to ruin her.

"That's not an answer." Megan Durbano pressed.

"That's a no." A blonde woman said coming and sitting right next to Spencer, who he stared at in appreciation. "His mother never gave him anything but love and support and without that love and support, he would have never accomplished what he had but her illness had nothing to do with her ability to parent."

"What she said." Reid nodded, his mouth wide open with wonder.

"Who are you?" The reporter sneered.

"Jennifer Jareau." She said, extending her hand to the reporter. "I'm his PR Rep."

"He doesn't have PR Rep." Megan said, rolling her eyes.

"He does now." JJ corrected in mock politeness. "Now I'm going to see that article before you post it to make sure that our camp can confirm all the details."

"Dr. Reid's camp?" The heartless reporter scoffed.

"Dr. Reid gets nervous in the sight of people trying to land blast him. We can't promise that how things came out was how he meant them." JJ informed, looking at the man who she assumed to be Dr. Reid. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes..." He stammered. "Yes it is."

"On second thought, maybe this interview wasn't the best idea." Megan Durbano said, getting up from her seat. "I'm sorry Dr. Reid but--"

"Good bye Ma'am" JJ said finally, causing the woman to leave in a huff.

"You are an answer to my prayers." Reid said seriously, staring at the woman gratefully.

"Its not a problem, I just heard her go off and I thought I should intervene." JJ deflected, smiling in return. "Looks like I was right."

"How can I ever thank you?" Reid stammered.

"Its really no problem." JJ said seriously. "I do this sort of stuff everyday. Trust me, you weren't even in that deep."

"I wasn't?"

"When you are in a sex scandal with a fifteen year old maid from Peru, give me a call for sure, but you could've handled this." JJ laughed. "I should get back to my date." She mused, smiling broadly at Aaron Hotchner. He was like an answer to her prayers.

"I'm Spencer Reid." Reid stammered, extending his hand.

"I figured." She nodded. "Jennifer Jareau, PR extraordinaire." She announced, handing him her card. "You ever need more help, you just let me know."

"Will do." Reid nodded appreciatively as the attractive blonde extracted herself and returned to her table.

Watching her return to the dark haired man, he smiled in appreciation as he returned to his own meal.

* * *

"I think its going well." Garcia said happily, feeling rather encouraged in her meddling.

"I know, he looks like he's into her." Morgan agreed. They had a few rough moments, particularly when JJ left Hotch to go interrupt another couple, but other than that--smooth sailing.

"I think by the end of the month we could become friends by marriage." She smiled, raising her glass in a toast.

He, about to say something, noticed a dark haired woman lurking behind the curtain. "Can we help you?"

"Um..." She began. "Yeah, if you could tell me if a very angry looking brunette woman is still sitting at the table next to the corner, I would really appreciate it." She whispered.

He glanced over, the table was now empty. "Nope, you're clear."

"Thanks." She smiled, about to leave.

"Hold up Sweet thing." Garcia began worriedly. "Is there anything we can do for you? You look like you could use a drink."

"That's really nice of you." She said, about to excuse herself.

"Alright, I'm not asking, I'm telling. Sit down and have a drink." Garcia commanded, and something strong in her tone told Emily that she wasn't kidding.

"Okay." She said, plopping down nervously. "Sorry to interrupt your date."

"We're not on a date." Morgan informed her, tilting his head towards JJ and Hotch's table. "But we are watching one."

"Really?" Emily laughed. "So your spying?"

"Those two crazy kids getting married is the only way either one of us is going to get a day off." Garcia said, handing Emily a glass of wine.

"They make a cute couple." Emily mused.

"You don't know the half of it. They are perfect for each other." Garcia gushed. "Just think of the baby Hotchners."

The three of them watched the couple anxiously for the next twenty minutes, unable to refrain from cheering.

"That is so sweet." Emily smiled as Hotch shrugged of his suit coat and handed it to JJ.

"Yeah, it---ack." Garcia yelped as a scrawny, brown haired man fell right into her lap.

"I'm so sorry." Reid said immediately, blushing furiously.

"Hey, you're the guy JJ talked to." Garcia pointed, Morgan squinting to get a better look. "What was she doing?"

"Saving me from a reporter." Reid quipped nervously, looking at the two before glancing at their company. "Emily?"

"Reid?" She laughed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Its a long story." He stammered, not liking the sight of the big man with her. He looked as though he could pummel him and Reid was not going to take any chances.

"Well, pop a squat, you can spy with us." Garcia bade, pointing to an empty chair at the table next to them.

"Spying?" Reid sputtered in confusion.

"If those two hook up, Garcia and Derek here get a day off." Emily explained, cauing Reid to jump in surprise. "By the way this is Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan. They saved me from my mom."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Reid smiled, extending a hand to Garcia who shook it firmly. He was a little resistant to reach it out to Morgan, but after doing so, his fears of the man quickly disolved.

"Now the name of the game is just keep watching and note any detail that implies future matrimony." Garcia explained excitedly. "Once you see anything, call it out and we'll all squeal together."

"Hey Baby girl, I have not been squealing." Morgan said with his chest puffed out, attempting to salvage his manhood.

"Its more a matter of semantics." She responded kindly. "While I say squeal, you say manly cheering. Tomato, tomahto."

"How long have they been seeing each other?" Emily asked after watching JJ laugh at one of Hotch's jokes. "They seem well in tune with one another."

"Actually..." Garcia began delicately, not knowing how her meddling would look to the outside world. "They've only known each other for about a week."

"A week?" Spencer quipped. "And we're seeing if they look like Soul mates?"

"Hey, you can pick those things out soon in a relationship." Garcia defended.

"You don't know what its like going six months without a weekend." Morgan joined in seriously, nodding at Reid and Emily who looked at them in disbelief gravely.

"I just--" Emily was soon interrupted by a small shrimp that hit her in the head. "What in the world?" She looked around, using her menu as a small shield to protect her from other projectiles.

"Where did it come from?" Reid asked worriedly, only for the answer to come from a woman shouting at a nearby table.

"DAVID ROSSI! I said I was sorry!" She fumed, pelting her dinner companion with a shrimp just like the one that had assailed Emily.

"And I said I didn't care." The man shrugged. "How am I the one who's wrong?"

"It was a one time thing." She countered, her voice livid and fiery. She grabbed another shrimp and lobbed it straight at his head.

"Diane, you're making a scene." David said softly. "I think you should leave."

"Me? Leave?" She laughed derisively. "Fine, walk away Dave, that's what we all know you do best! Five marriages should prove that one, no wouldn't it?"

"Its three and this is definitely the last." Rossi retorted coolly.

"Fine." She screeched shrilly, grabbing her coat and her purse in a huff. "My lawyers will definitely be contacting you."

"Glad to hear it." He said snidely as she stormed away. He looked down at his shirt and the random spots of coctail sauce that had stained it. Groaning loudly, he shook his fist in the air, calling on the powers that be. David Rossi tended to shy away from absolutes, but he could safely say that this was one of the worst nights of his life.

"I've got 'tide to go' if you want some." Garcia called over at him, not really knowing why she had done it. Tonight she had banded together with a bunch of people who were strangers to her just days or even hours before. Knowing that she had found some people that she would readily call friends, she thought she could broaden the circle just a little wider.

Rossi stared at her in confusion, before finally conceding. "That would be nice."

"Come take a seat." She smiled, pointing to an empty spot at the table.

Rossi nodded, pulling his chair over and plopping down, unsure of why he felt compelled to do this. "I'm David Rossi by the way."

"Penelope Garcia." Garcia smiled broadly, before readying her pointer finger. "And this is Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and Spencer Reid."

"Nice to meet you." Rossi muttered, reaching out a waiting hand to Garcia who plopped the small stain blotting pen in it. "What brings you all here tonight?"

"We're just watching a date." Emily blushed a little at the confession. "Over there, the blonde in the gray dress, not that I know her at all."

"She's my PR Rep." Rossi blurted out after getting a good look at the woman.

"Mine too." Reid said excitedly. "Well, as of tonight."

"She's my best friend." Garcia announced proudly.

"And she's with my boss." Morgan added.

"And I don't know either one of them." Emily said, her face flushing further.

"Well, isn't it a small world." Rossi mused, putting his profiling skills to the test. He stared at the couple, noting an undeniable chemistry between them. If only he had been able to find that in his own marriage.

* * *

"Aaron." JJ said halfway through dessert, having looked around her for the first time in this magical evening. "I think we're being watched." She tilted her head, indicating for him to check over his left shoulder.

Hotch complied, eyes wide with confusion. As he noted the table, he instantly noticed Morgan sitting there along with JJ's friend Garcia who waved excitedly at him. The others with them were a mystery, but he had a feeling that Garcia would introduce them soon enough. "We sure bring out quite the following."

"Yes we do." JJ smiled, waving back at her friend. She wasn't sure if she had ever been in a situation this awkward before, but she had faith that if not, this must have come close.

"After this," Hotch whispered softly. "Do you want to get ice cream? Get away from the crowd."

"I would love to." JJ nodded decisively, feeling as though this situation was meant to happen. She looked over at the people sitting with Garcia and Morgan. Little did she know, that the next day she would meet them all and that they would soon become some of her best friends. She had no idea that Emily would end up being one of her bridesmaids along with Garcia at her and Aaron's wedding; or that Reid would be the god father of her and Hotch's daughter--named Harmony from the website where they met. Or even that she would get to know David Rossi on a personal level, though he had been one of her clients for years. No, this all came as a surprise to the young blonde woman, but one thing was for certain. She was finding that through life, no matter your choices, there was always something that fate had intended. That in any universe, there were people she was bound to find and connect with, and that was something she could definitely live with.

* * *

**_An/ So this is the long and the short of it. Shoot me a review and let me know what you thought of this story. Thanks for reading :)_**


End file.
